Pompons, that is, spherical adorning structures of filaments or fibers directed approximately radially from the center of the sphere and most often provided with a stem, as a rule are made by hand. For instance the starting point is a garland in which needles cut from foils are fastened between twisted binding wires. Short segments of the binding wires and hence the garland then are bent into a ring using pliers, and thus the pompon is created. It is furthermore known already (U.S. Pat. No. 3,780,514), to manufacture pompons using a garland machine in which the strips of foil are split up or fringed between a pair of rollers and then are bound between twisting wires which are moved by a driven carriage. Pompons with stems are obtained by intermittent application of the foil strips, but these pompons do not meet all the requirements of external aesthetics.